Problem: How many significant figures does $7.032000$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${7.032}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{7.032000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.